ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank: Burn baby burn!
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE AS IT IS MY WORK. THANKYOU. RATCHETBOOM5. Ratchet and Clank: Burn baby Burn! is a Sony PSP game created by insomniac and planned to be released October 29th 2010. Plot ''' A dark fire spirit none as Sothrus has sent his dark fire spirits to the Solana Galaxy in order to recliam a secret weapon left by them 1000s of years ago. They send in an army of spirits to burn Metroplis to the ground. Ratchet and Clank burst into action and take down the spirits. However, they mulitplie and fly off to planet Macindi. They are asked to make a speach by the president however after their hatred towards Captain Qwark the city turn on him and make him leave Kerwan and never return. Ratchet makes it load and clear that he and Clank are the heros and not Qwark. They fly to planet Macindi and venture underground and meet with Sothrus who tells them his plans on burrning the whole galaxy. Ratchet and Clank fight with one of his bodyguards, Vanu-Katano who was defeated and left an important burnt document. They read it and find out about the secret weapon and fly to planet Indonia were the underground temple is located. They arive and discover how much like Macindi it is. They avoid the traps and fight the temple guardian, Clinkus. Clikus expains that his kind the fire spirites known as, Firatyrants used to leive here over 1000s of years ago and left the weapon there for safe keeping but now they want it back. He however tried to keep in out of Sothrus hands for the good of the univeres therefor betraying his kind. He reveals the weapon to RaC called the Burnanator X11-2. He gives it to RaC and tells them it may be the only one to stop them. He also tells them that the Firatyrants weakness is themself because they are hurt the most when fire attacks them even know they are fire. In addition, water isnt there weakness, fire is! '''Modes Normal Mode-First Playthrough-Normal enemies Challenge mode-Secound playthrough- tougher enemies Extreme mode-Thrid Play through- Deadly enemies Impossible mode-Fourth Playthrough-Enemies that even on the first level are like fighting a final boss in challenge mode Free play mode-Unlocked after completing impossible mode-Allows you to change the diffculty and settings at any point and have infinite playthroughs Weapons ''' Bomb glove 3000 Blaster 3000 Eliminator 34-3 Swiper Burnanator X11-2 Blitzer Music taunter 54OB Lava Gun Mr. Zurkon Dual Flame Flails Multie Riffle Magma Misslilane Z-12 Rockea Blazer Rabbitonator Scorcher 32-40 Suck rifter 2-424 '''Challenge Mode Weapons Deatho Ray Zordania Wrench Omni-Rench XL-54 Clank weapons and Gadgets BGAMD Gadgets,items and devices ''' '''Hand items Hyper Shot Trespasser Infiltrator Hacker Electrolyzer Hydrodisplacer Thermanator OmniSoaker Flame Hologuise Bolt Grabber V.3 PDA Warp pad Map-o-Matic Tractor Beam Hypnomatic Metal Detector Head gear 02 Mask Boots Gravity Boots Charge Boots Grind Boots Hoverboots Clank back packs Heli-Pack Thruster-Pack Hydro-Pack Robo-Wings Levitator Planets Kerwan-Metropolis SPACECOMBAT!!! Macindi-Underground caverns SPACECOMBAT!!! Indonia-Underground temple Tabora- Langonian Desert SPACECOMBAT!!! Gergatu-Space station GCx-1 Zanry-Robot islands SPACECOMBAT!!! Boldan-Silver City SPACECOMBAT!!! Gertagu-Space station Yu21 Indonia-Temple ruins Transgus-Robot warehouse 32-4 Annihilation Nation-Station Q9 Bangonia-Ore Refinery Nangon-Nangon Jungle Pokitaru-Jowai Resort Eudora-Logging site SPACECOMBAT!!! Macindi-Firatyrants city SPACECOMBAT!!! Kerwan-Metropolis (return) Firatyrants realm-Fire cliffs Firatyrants realm-Volcanic eruptions Firatyrants realm-Arena Kerwan-Metropolis ruins SPACECOMBAT!!! Novalis-Tobruk Crater Aridia-Outpost X13 SPACECOMBAT!!! Jangoni-Command Centre Zv234 Gindi Orbit-Sothrus's flagship Gindi-Burning city Daxx-Firatyrants research facillity Ugonian system- Ugon Z210,Ugon Kerdin,Ugon Jyhan,Ugon Hani,Ugon Sara,Ugon Colec,Ugon Ys2 Marcadia-Capital City SPACECOMBAT!!! Macindi- Sothrus's Temple Characters Ratchet Clank Talwyn Angela Cros Sothrus Captin Qwark Vanu-Katano Clinkus Sasha Phyronix President Phyronix Category:Games